


Your Father's Only Son

by somegunemojis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Mentions Hatake Sakumo, Nightmares, Trans Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somegunemojis/pseuds/somegunemojis
Summary: Give. Them. Back.
Kudos: 10





	Your Father's Only Son

**Author's Note:**

> content warning for horror and slight gore i guess?
> 
> sometimes your brain is just very mean to you

It comes for him in the night. 

He can feel it, the malevolent edge to the crackling ozone-flavor in the air, hear it as it hits the floorboard outside his bedroom the door, the one he pried loose so it would creak. He cannot move. He cannot speak. He cannot breathe. He is flat on his back in his bed watching the knob turn, watching the ash-grey spindly hand leave a smear of blood, black in the moonlight, on his door. A low moan fills the room, reverberating in his chest and leaving the hair on his head and his arms and the nape of his neck standing on end.

_It_ looks like his father, glowing with its own horrible light in the pitch black of his room. Hunched over, shambling into the room almost clumsily until it bumps into the end of his bed, bringing with it the sickly-sweet scent of rot, dripping dark ichor to the floor with audible splatters. Kakashi cannot move. He can’t move. 

Almost faster than his eye can catch, the pale hand reaches out and clasps his ankle hard enough to bruise, hard enough that he swears he can feel the bones grinding, and the creature’s face snaps up to stare at him. Only-- his father’s face, but where there are supposed to be kind grey eyes there are only black pits, empty sockets turned into a void, a void that will drag him in and eat him alive and never let him go. He wants to scream, to lash a foot out and catch the creature in the mouth, to drive lightning into its heart with his fist, to pull it apart and run for it, but he cannot move. A laugh bubbles out of it like stones grinding, and its mouth gapes open, full of wolf’s teeth. 

_Give them baaaaaack._

He doesn’t respond, and the creature-spirit-nightmare seems displeased. It crawls into the bed with him, hanging over him and dripping that ink-black blood from it’s mouth, nose, the empty pits in place of eyes. Its fingers dig into his biceps now instead as its face inches closer to his, breathing its death-breath into his face, and he wants to gag, his eyes start to water, but he still can’t move. 

_Give. Them. **Back.**_

And Hatake Kakashi does not beg, but--

_Give what back. What. I’ll give it back, all of it, just tell me what it **is.**_

He wants to cry, to scream, but he still can’t speak. It shakes him with a wordless snarl of rage that leaves the paint on the walls peeling, bleeding the same black blood this creature has. 

It reaches for his eyes, the once-familiar hands morphing into bloodied claws, and – no. **NO**. Kakashi strains against invisible bonds, the creature digs its claws in, his nerves burst into flame and the world goes dark. 

He erupts from his bed and hits the floor with a strangled cry, shuddering and gasping in fits in starts as he tries to remember how to breathe, as he checks his surroundings. The walls and floors are unscathed in the light streaming in the window, both of his eyes are in place even if the sharingan weeps, and–

A bruise on each arm, his ankle, the lingering imprint of fingers fading in the watery pale light of the half moon.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: when i was originally writing this a few years ago, it was like 3am and all the pipes in my house decided to creak randomly, so i was fully convinced i was going to die because, and i don't know if you know this about me, i am a huge chickenshit.


End file.
